


Leave a Mark

by Masu_Trout



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Consensual, Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, That Very Quickly Becomes, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout
Summary: Perched on top of him, with his face flushed and his fingertips glowing with strange magic, Link snapped, “I won't break."Sidon attempts to be gentle, and rather misjudges the situation.





	Leave a Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



The first time they laid together, Sidon tried to be so, _so_ gentle—his hand just barely brushing over the curve of Link's hip, his teeth skimming the line of his jaw. Hylians were so small, after all, and Link's skin seemed almost impossibly delicate without a layer of scales for protection. There were already vast swathes of scars painted across his skin where the Guardians had wounded him those many decades ago; Sidon couldn't bear the thought of adding to them, of frightening Link away.

(No claws, no denticles, no sharp teeth, not even any fins to flee into the water with if things got dicey. He'd never realized just how easy it would be to break a Hylian until he first held one. Their hero truly was amazing, to fight so bravely and for so long.)

So he went soft, and he went slow… and they made it about five minutes before Link managed _something_ using a strength that should have been beyond him and flipped Sidon onto his stomach. Perched on top of him, his face flushed and his thighs pressed against Sidon's cocks and his fingertips glowing with strange magic, Link snapped, “I won't _break_.”

“What?” Sidon asked, rather dazed. Not his most dignified moment. In his defense, his body was still tingling where Link's fingers had dug in. 

“If you touch me,” Link said, and ran his hands down the rough plain of Sidon's stomach for emphasis. “I won't break. So don't just keep teasing me.”

Sidon wasn't sure what words came tumbling out of his mouth right then, or if he even managed to string together a proper sentence at all. He definitely managed a sort of low, rumbling snarl, though.

Link was—Link was amazing.

How foolish of Sidon, how silly. To think that he might need to handle Ganon's sworn destroyer as if he were made of river-rounded seashell.

If Link wanted to be well and truly _touched_ , Sidon was more than happy to provide.

“I apologize,” Sidon murmured, and he pulled Link closer to whisper into the shell of his pointed ear. “Let us start again, all right?”

Link nodded and let his head slip a little backwards, and with an invitation like that it was no trouble at all to slide his teeth to the joint where neck met shoulder and—slowly, all the better to savor the moment—let his teeth sink into the flesh there.

“Ah,” Link hissed, “ _yes_ ,” and he clutched at the fins on the sides of Sidon's head as if to hold the pain there a moment longer. 

“Shh,” Sidon murmured, letting up just long enough to repostion himself before sinking another bloody crescent into Link's skin. He followed the trails of scars down, kissing here and biting there, feeling Link groan and whine and press up against him with every mark he left. “Shh, shh, you're amazing, you look so good.” There were a thousand compliments he could offer Link, each of them truer than the last. Bravery strength, force of will—and yes, he looked excellent right now.

This wasn't exactly what Sidon had expected when the great hero had come to his bed, but… well, he certainly wasn't about to complain. 

No, this was better than he could have imagined.


End file.
